


Couples' Counseling

by loveywife



Series: Three Sentence Ficlets of Epic Proportions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couples Counseling, Fluff, M/M, mormor, mormor angst, mormor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did a thing yon ig asking for two characters and a prompt for a three sentence fic</p><p>mormor (<3) and therapy</p><p>I DONT CARE, I LOVE IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples' Counseling

"I DONT SEE WHY YOU HAD TO SHOOT A BULLET AT ME TO GET AWAY WITH A CRIME, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF MY GAMES WITH SHERLOCK, MAYBE ENOUGH TO KILL ME!" Moriarty screamed, his angry face red. "This is ridiculous, Jim, I was trying to convince the police I was on their side...you know I love you and would never actually hurt you; WHY DONT YOU TRUST ME!" The therapist sighed; four hours in with no breakthrough, when Moriarty squeaked out, "I do trust you...with my life, Tiger." and leaned in to kiss his tears away.


End file.
